Smoking Beauty: Heroic
by The Energy Core
Summary: AU. The Ray-Sphere, a device of great power that can unlock the powers of specific people at the cost of non-conduits. In Remnant, it was supposed to be a win for everyone, people got powers and the Grimm were wiped away, but something went wrong. Now, 7 years later, the White Fang have evolved to attack these "Bio-Terrorists", and only one blonde can stop them; Yang.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**A/N: Well… if you came here with the promise that I would supply a RWBY/InFamous crossover, I have something for that. But in any case, I own nothing. InFamous is the property of Sucker Punch Inc. and Sony and RWBY is the property of RoosterTeeth. But anyways…**

**Smoking Beauty**

**Yang's POV**

I sat in some sort of booth, padded walls, large microphone, single light, single table, you know, the clichés, when a shaded figure entered the room.

"Now, Ms. Xiao Long, if you could tell me what you know, this will be over all the sooner." The figure said. I inhaled slightly.

"I was in Vale. I wasn't there to do anything in particular, just wandering in boredom, but after a while, some guy bumped into me, dropping a messenger bag before running. I didn't get a good look at him, but I could tell he had a shaved head. At that moment I looked in the bag, seeing some sort of ball and then, darkness. When I came to, I was on the mattress in the corner." I said, my captor nodding all the while.

"Very good." It nodded, pushing a button on the side of the table. "Please escort Ms. Xiao Long to her cell." A few guards appeared within the span of seconds and forcefully grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. I resisted the best I could, but as I was unarmed, it was no use; I couldn't get away, and I was thrown into a glass box.

"Let me out!" I shouted, banging on the glass. But it was no use. I was stuck, no matter how many times I punched the glass.

* * *

**0000**

**7 years later…**

* * *

I sat in my cell, emotionally broken. 7 years earlier I learned what that… thing… did to me; it made me a freak with some sort of smoke power. As time came and went, more joined me in adjacent cell. They were like me, but not entirely the same, each had a different power, all brought here by the guy who threw me into here; I learned his name was Augustus Brooke, current leader of the White Fang, and I hated him with a burning passion, no pun intended. But now, after all this time, something unexpected found me; freedom.

"Prisoner transfer." A guard said as he forced me out of my cell.

"Thank you." I said, a tear creeping out of my eye as I moved down the corridor into a transport, but not before being cuffed with something that left me powerless. I never learned the proper name for them.

Two others were in the transport with me. One was the shaved-headed man that ran into me 7 years ago, now that I got a better look at him, he wasn't anything too special; 5'6", yellow jacket, jeans. The other was Velvet Scarlatina, hiding behind a mask of paper.

_What are these two capable of? _I thought to myself as I noticed the keys to our cuffs had been left next to me. _Dammit. No hands. _I gave a sigh before coming up with an idea. Slowly I inched closer to the keys. When I got to them and bit onto the ring.

"Got it." I mumbled to keep the keys in my mouth. It took a few minutes before I could get my cuffs off, what once they fell to the floor, it felt so good to move my fingers. I unlocked the others, and, with new found freedom, we began to take over the vehicle. Needless to say, we crashed said vehicle, and Velvet scurried off into the nearby forest. "You know. I never got your name." I said.

"Cole McGrath, at your service." He said humbly.

"What? Did you accidently eat sandpaper as a kid?" I asked.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing." I said, beginning to walk away. "I'll see ya whenever." And with that, I was gone.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Vale had changed drastically in the past 7 years. What was once small shops and apartments on top of them had evolved into a large city, to the point that large skyscrapers towered over the cloud line. "Aren't they afraid that that's going to get hit by a Nevermore?" I asked myself before heading into the area. "Alright. First thing's first; I need to make sure no one will recognize me." I sighed, as that I would likely have to hold up a few shops. "Well, it not like I'm going to kill anyone."

Within the next hour, I held up 3 shops, and it paid off. Even I didn't recognize myself. My bright yellow attire had been replaced with a dark jean vest over a black hoodie. On the back of the vest were two roses, one white and one red, both seemingly merged together. From the waist down was black jeans and white Mary-Janes. And from the neck up, only two things had changed; a red beanie now covered most of my head, and my hair had been dyed black. I regretted that choice for the rest of my days.

"Alright. This should work." I told myself before beginning to roam once again. "Now to stop what started out peaceful."

**A/N: Alright. Assuming someone reads this, I have a proposition; tell me which morality you would like Yang to go through, Good or Evil. Anyways, favorite, follow, and review this story. Choa. **


	2. Chapter 2: Powers

**A/N: Well, I've gotten road-rash, meaning it's time for another chapter. Alright, now, just a fair warning, there is a morality choice at the end of this chapter, so I hope you're ready. Copyright rules from the last chapter still apply. Now, we move on. PS. Sorry. Uploaded the wrong chapter last time.**

**Smoking Beauty**

**Yang's POV**

After I assembled my disguise, I knew what I had to do; get team RWBY together and take down Brooke. "Well I already have one out of 4." I muttered to myself as I wandered. "Now. If I were Ruby, where I would I be?" My question was answered by a large explosion a few blocks away. "I better check there."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I arrived at the scene, I saw a smoking White Fang transport with sugar scattered everywhere, usually made into Ruby's mark. "Well, something tells me she was here." I shrugged, before attention was drawn to me.

"It's him!" Someone shouted. "It's Delsin Rowe!"

"Wait, who's Delsin Rowe?" I asked no one in particular, but White Fang grunts surrounded me.

"One the ground now Rowe!" One of them shouted. I smirked as I looked around the circle of faces.

_So much for the stealthy route. _I thought as the grunts raised their guns.

"On the ground!" He shouted again. I sighed as I assumed an offensive stance, but within the span of a blink, they were down. I blinked again, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Still sown.

"What just happened?" I asked, looking around until I saw a note on the ground.

_Yang,_ it read. _It's about time you came back. Listen, meet me at the address on the bottom of the note in 10 minutes. No more, no less. See ya, Ruby Rose. _

I folded it up, tucking it away in one of my many new pockets before running of to find the address.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I arrived, and heaved a sigh as I knocked on the door. "Be out in just a minute!" Yelled a voice from behind the door. It wasn't my sister's voice, that was for sure. When the door opened I was met by a man, likely a year or two younger than me with a tan complexion and an eerily similar sense of fashion.

"I'm looking for Ruby Rose." I said nervously. "Dark red hair, usually wears a red cape. Know where she is?" He nodded, before closing the door.

"Red! There's someone at the door, says she wants to see you." The man shouted from behind the door. My sister appeared in the doorway a few moments later, a certain kind of crazy I had only seen in during her sugar rushes.

"Yang. It's so good to see you." She said quickly, hugging me hard enough to split me in half. She didn't to change at all in the past seven years. Same hair, same height, same youthful and innocent face, hell, even the same clothes.

"Ruby… you're breaking… my spine…" I sputtered, feeling my eyes pop out of their sockets. On that request, I was let go.

"Sorry. It's just been so long." She smiled. I swore I could see her jittering. "How long has it been, like, two months?"

"7 years." I said sternly. "Have you had any sugar recently?"

"Yes! It's all I eat nowadays!" At that point I could see her bouncing up and down in place. "It gives me unlimited POWAH!"

"What?"

"It's actually true." The man from before said, appearing back in the doorway. "Red here hasn't crashed in 3 years."

"You can't do that to her!" I protested.

"Miss. Please. This was all in the name of science. Have a problem with this, take it up with science, not me." He responded smugly. "Hi. Delsin Rowe." He outstretched his hand, but I smacked it away.

"I was almost shot at because the White Fang thought I was you!" He looked me over and shrugged.

"Eh. I can see it." He said. Ruby was gone, likely looking for anything sweet to fuel her crazy. "Now, I assume you're going after Brooke?"

"Of course." I nodded, my hand becoming enveloped in smoke.

"Wow. A true copycat." Delsin remarked, his own hand now shrouded his right hand. "But you may wanna get some more new powers if you plan on taking on the big guy."

"Alright. Where can I get some?"

"I have a guy working on that." He smirked. "Just head out into the streets and don't get yourself killed."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I waited for what felt like hours, until Delsin finally sends Ruby as a messenger. Ruby gave me a map and left soon after. I turned it over to see a note from Delsin.

_Yang,_

_On this map is the location of all the White Fang Core Overlays; AKA a generator with enough power to give a Conduit (people like us) new abilities. All you have to do is touch the inside of the Core, and you'll get something cool. Delsin._

_P.S. If you're wondering how I got your name, your sister told me._

I put the map away and looked down, and I was in luck as I saw a Relay right below me. And it was open. I smiled slightly before jumping down and touching the neon aqua light. A surge of power over came me, and I was treated to a montage of me killing White Fang soldiers with some kind of cinder projectile.

When my mind freed itself of the montage, I was once again surrounded by a few White Fang soldier. "Alright. Let's try this." I raised my arm and a ball of smoke shot at a soldier, causing him to fall. Needless to say, the other soldiers were down in a matter of minutes, all covered with ash and burn-marks. "Alright. Let's see what's next."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

The next Core was in a dead-end alley, but this time it was closed. I put two and two together, shooting my ash-balls at it afterwards, the outer shell exploding off the power source.

"Now, let's see what this can do." I put my hand against the side of the machine, once again my mind was treated to a montage. This time I was blowing stuff up with what looked like a large projectile.

I snapped out of it, seeing my way out of the alley had been blocked by a transport, like the one I came here in. "I wonder." I launched the missile from the montage at the vehicle, causing it to explode out of the way. I absorbed the smoke from the smoldering wreck before running. "Next."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

The next one was in a parking lot, unguarded and closed. This time I cracked it open from a distance to make sure I wasn't seen. The shell came off, and no one came. I shrugged and approached it, once again getting a montage, this time it was a bomb, sending ash and soot into the eyes of the enemies.

I snapped out of it and realized grunts had found me, and I did what the montage taught me to do; drop a smoke bomb. Sure enough, it exploded into the eyes of the enemies. But, as I was unsure of what to do, I ran while they flailed in place.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

2 two go. This one was on a rooftop, so I didn't expect it to be guarded, and sure enough, it wasn't. "Thank god, an easy one." I sighed in relief as I cracked it open and absorbed it. The montage this time was more what I used to go; a fiery ground pound.

So, as soon as the montage was done, I looked down and saw a few unsuspecting grunts below me. So, I jumped from the roof, hitting the ground with a large shockwave to the enemies, naturally knocking them out. "One to go."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

The last one was also the best guarded, with 3 layers of guards surrounding them, two of them holding a minigun. But thankfully, I wasn't going in there alone, as, low and behold, Delsin showed up.

"I expected you'd take this long to get to this Core." He said smugly. "And since it's so well guarded, I'm going to help you with this one."

"Gee, really?" I asked sarcastically with a mocking happy tone.

"I don't have to help you, you know." I took another look at the horde of guards, and swallowed my pride.

"Fine." I said before advancing. Almost immediately the bullets began flying by me, towards Delsin. He skillfully dodged them while I cracked open the core and took its power while the other Smoke Conduit distracted and dodged.

The montage I saw this time was, magnificent. It showed me, rocketing up into the air in 3 smoke clouds, before rocketing towards the ground at full speed, incapacitating everyone around me.

I snapped out of it, and saw that Delsin was growing tired. I sighed and tried to activate my new power, but nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. At this point, both Delsin and I threw Sulfur Bombs at the enemies and ran.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

"I don't understand!" I ranted. "Why couldn't I activate that last power!?" Ruby sat there, patient but jittery.

"You know, Delsin told me once about this thing called a Karma Bomb." Ruby said. "Supposedly if you do enough good or evil things, it will activate a super move."

"Maybe so." I said, now thinking about what Karma my choices would line up with. I had a fresh slate, no one knew who I was, and I had enough power to corrupt 10 men. So did I turn evil, look out for myself and cause general havoc, or did I do what I normally did; be the good person that put others before herself. I looked at Ruby, knowing that my choices would influence her as well.

**Good: Accept Ruby's problem and re-bond with her. It has been 7 years after all.**

**Evil: Give Ruby more sugar, and unleash her on the city as a destructive force.**

**A/N: Well. That should do. So, I feel a need to clarify a few things. First, Ruby is now a Sugar Conduit, a conduit whose powers come from consumed sugar, and also comes with a metabolism on overdrive, causing massive sugar rushes. Second; as of now, Yang has all the basic smoke abilities (Not including Blast Shard abilities). And… that's it. Alright. Same deal as last time. Chao. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sugar Rush

**A/N: Hey people. KITTENS! I am fostering kittens until the summer is over. And in the spirit of my excitement, here is another chapter. Now, all 3 of you who put in your two-cents chose Yang's path to be good for this one. So, same disclaimers are still in play. And we begin on the right foot.**

**Smoking Beauty**

**Yang's POV**

As I starred at Ruby, something dawned on me; this maybe wasn't her choice. This wasn't her lifestyle, it was her life now. I let out a defeated sigh before starring at her in curiosity. _What made her like this? Was it that thing that gave me my powers? _It was her that broke the silence.

"So, do you wanna go do something?" She asked, stretching out her hand. I gave a nod and grabbed it, but something happened; something covered both are arms, a white, powdery substance. As I starred at it with curiosity, Ruby struggled to get away repeating "no" frantically as she struggled in vain. As I felt myself losing consciousness, I slipped into hers.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Ruby's POV (Delsin style flashback)**

That day… the explosion changed everything. It wiped nearly everyone in Beacon off of Remnant. Jaune, Pyrrha, Cardin… actually not too sad about that last one. From what I could tell, there were only a few that survived it; Me, Blake, Weiss, and Ozpin. And since Ozpin felt guilty, he dashed off, and we never heard from him again, and the rest of my team followed suit.

Time passed, and I found everything was moving slower and slower, and to keep up with it, I turned to a rush of the sugar variety. But I soon realized that the rush I got would never go away, and I could control the stuff to defend myself, effectively making Crescent Rose something to hang over the fireplace.

A few years back, the White Fang assumed a new name, the D.U.P., or the Department of Unified Protection, but everyone still just called it the White Fang, as that one just stuck, and they were now after me. That is, until I ran into this guy, Delsin Rowe. They instantly left me alone, effectively making him my protector and my older sibling of sorts, but sometimes, there isn't a substitute for the ones you love. Yang, I miss you.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I awoke after what seemed like hours later, and I felt incredibly sluggish. "What happened?" I asked, standing up slowly. Delsin, of course, had seen the whole thing.

"Wow, you, are the most realistic knock-off of me I've ever seen." Delsin said smugly.

"I'm not a knockoff if I'm the better one." I retorted as I saw Ruby come to. "Are you okay?" She gave a slow nod and stood.

"I just… need a sec." She said, and 2 seconds later, she was bouncing off the walls again.

"Alright Rowe, what just happened?" I growled angrily.

"Calm down, what's your face." He said. "All that happened is you just copied Red's sugar powers. And you won't be able to switch back to smoke until you build it up." There was an awkward pause before he added "what's your name anyway? Is it Yang, or has Red been on her stuff too long?"

"She lied to you. My name is..."_ Alright. New look, new identity. Now make it clever. _"Yin." I told him. "I'm Yang's twin." _Yin!? That's the best I could come up with!? God, I am worthless sometimes._

"Well, Yin, build up your abilities and you can switch between the two in no time." He said. I signaled to Ruby that it was time to go, and she was out the door in no time.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I sat on a roof as the world moved slowly around me. It was night, and Vale now shined like shiny metal. Ruby appeared behind me, handing me a lollipop. I took it, stuck it in my mouth and the world came back up to speed. "Thanks." I nodded.

"No problem." She nodded, before looking out across Vale. I sighed, taking in the view myself.

"I saw inside your head." I told her. She shot me a confused look. "I mean I saw what the past was like from your prospective."

"You're still talking crazy." She replied.

"So says the girl on the sugar rush." Ruby sighed, not having a comeback. "Now where's Delsin with the locations of the cores?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "Usually Reggie finds them."

"Who's Reggie?"

"Delsin's brother." At that moment, Ruby's scroll let out a pathetic vibration. "Speak of the devil."

"This guy has our spots?"

"Yep." She showed me a map.

"Then let's go." I said as I jumped down into the vibrant streets of Vale.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

The first core was already cracked open, and was unguarded. "You just have to love it when it's easy." I mused to no-one in particular. Ruby stood guard as I touched it. It felt good to be immersed in the montage again as I saw myself launching cinder-shot, only it was white and traveling in an arced path.

I exited my state to see my little sister fending of soldiers. I smirked, deciding it was time to put my new power to use. I launched a few sugar-clusters at the men attacking, and it took them down in only a few shots. "Heh. Scrubs." I said as I looked down on their unconscious forms. "Let's move."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

The next one was in another dead-end alley, with a sealed core at the end. "Wait outside." I told Ruby. I could tell she was about to argue back, but a caring look shot her down, so she nodded and escaped to a nearby rooftop.

I looked at the core, blowing it open in a matter of seconds. I touched it, a montage taking me in. This time it looked like a white gumball dissolving anything it stuck to, except people.

Once again, a White Fang van closed off the alley. "Wow. Déjà vu, anyone?" I asked, hurling my new attack at the vehicle. At first, nothing happened, but then the white mound of gum bubbled, eating away at the van until it was gone, two scared White Fang soldiers in its place. "Boo." I said mockingly, and they ran. "May the next enemies be more challenging."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Sadly, there were only two more. The next one was uncracked and in an open area, a park garden actually, but I had no time to take in the beauty because I had a job to do.

I quickly cracked it, and touched the glowing aqua light, once again a montage appeared. It was… underwhelming, as all it was me spawning jawbreakers, and seeing White Fang soldiers fall because of them. As hilarious as that is, it's just kinda lame compared to acidic gumballs that are the size of my head.

Of course I re-entered reality, and saw that I was surrounded. So, of course, I tried the new abilities, and seeing those soldiers flail and try to keep their balance made me regret my doubts. But they soon went down, and Ruby and I left for the last core.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

The last core stood, unguarded and closed. "Wow. These people are irresponsible with their tech." Ruby observed. "I mean, why would they just leave this thing out here without anyone to protect it?"

"Don't know." I shrugged. "But it has what we need, and it's easy to get to." I cracked the thing open, and touched the glowing green-blue light. What I saw was… beautiful. What I was treated to was warping around and knocking out opponents in a spectacular display of white flashes.

When I came back, I saw 6 people writhing in pain on the ground. I helped them up, and they seemed fine once they were on their feet. Once they had left, White Fang personnel showed up, surrounding me. About half of them had mini-guns, and I gulped nervously. "Please work." I pleaded, activating my newest power, and felt my feet leave the ground. "Well! I'm sleeping good tonight!" I shouted as I began warping around and knocking the soldiers out 1 by 1. But after the attack was done, I felt myself crash on the ground, and fall asleep.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I awoke the next day, at what I suspected was noon. I was still in the same place, but I saw a campfire that wasn't there the night before. "Delsin." I muttered, absorbing the smoke back into my system. "Much better." I stood, and began to run. "Now to find the others."

**Sugar Rush**

**IIII**

**A/N: Well. That should about do it. Please note that within the next chapter or two, there will be a karmatic choice. Although I suspect I know the choice most of you will make, you'll have to wait until tomorrow for the options. Same deal as CH 1. Chao. P.S. If you're curious about the I's at the end, it's meant to represent the karma gained during the mission/karmatic progress.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Shoulder Part 1

**A/N: … No good news today. Sorry. But you still get a new chapter. So, yay you. The same copyright stuff are still in play. And with that…**

**Smoking Beauty**

It had been a few hours since I woke up, and in that time I had been helping people, whether it be healing the injured, destroying illegal drugs, or some other third thing, I was helping, and it felt awesome. But I still had to find Weiss and Blake. "Now where could they be?" I asked aloud before something my Scroll vibrate. "What's it this time?" I asked, accepting the call.

"Hello? Is this Yin?" Said the voice from the other side.

"Yes?" I replied nervously. "Who's this?"

"I'm Reggie Rowe, Delsin's older brother." I just stared in disbelief before he sighed and said, "I'm the guy who finds you Bio-Terrorists the Core Relays."

"OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I said. "You're that guy. So, what appears to be the problem?"

"The circumstances, but that's beside the point." He replied. "There's been some Bio-Terrorists attacks happening by the docks."

"Okay. First off, we're Conduits, not Bio-Terrorists."

"My brother tells me the same thing."

"And second, what does this have to do with me?"

"Says here the attacker was, Weiss Schnee, current "conduit" and heir to the long since dead Schnee Dust Company." He revealed. I swear I could feel the air-quotes around Conduit.

"Thank you Reggie. If you could give me her location."

"She's down by the Vale Wharf, in one of the warehouses." He said. I was about to hang up when he gave one more warning; "Careful. I don't know who she was to you in the past, nowadays I hear she's batshit crazy."

"Thank you once again Reggie." I said sarcastically before hanging up. _Vale Wharfs? Why is she there? _I shrugged off the thought, and headed on my way.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I arrived at the wharfs, and they were much bigger than the last time I saw them. Last time, they were just a large dock, now they were many docks and warehouses. "Impressive." I marveled as I began peering into the windows of the structures.

On the 5th one I checked, I saw her, Weiss, in the corner, and assuming the fetal position. But that's all I could see. So I approached the door. "Locked." I grunted. But then I remembered what I was capable of. I assumed my smoke cloud form, entering the slit under the door.

As I approached Weiss, I got a better look at her. Her once beautiful dress was all but in tatters now. Her hair was going every which way and her eyes were bloodshot and twitching. "Weiss?" I asked, reaching out to her, but she appeared more frightened.

"St-stay back!" She stammered. "I'll get you you're money! I swear!" She crawled deeper into her corner. "Please! I like my kneecaps!"

"Weiss. Please stop being hysterical." I said, before realizing she was serious. _Maybe she doesn't recognize me. _I thought. _I almost didn't at first. _I sighed and removed my beanie. "Weiss. It's me. Yang."

"Bullshit!" She shouted. "The real Yang died back 7 years ago."

"What? How is that possible if-" my sentence was cut short when with a sudden headache and a nosebleed. "What the…? I… I remember… there was an… an explosion… and then… death. But how am I both dead, and here?"

"You're not real!" She shouted at me. "You're just a thing of my imagination! You aren't real!" I didn't know who she was convincing for a moment; her, or me. But I didn't have long to think as she disappeared in a flash of cold air.

"Dammit." I sighed as I put my beanie back on before calling Reggie again.

"Hey Yin." He greeted. "What happened?"

"Weiss ran." I sighed. "But, she told me that, my sister, Yang, died 7 years back. Can you get me any info on that?"

"I'll try. But as for the Heiress, she's in the Central District."

"Thanks. I'm heading there now."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I arrived in the Central District, seeing ice everywhere, when I got another call from Reggie. "What do you got?" I asked him as I followed the ice.

"I found Yang's file. Says here she was instantly vaporized when the Ray Sphere activated 7 years ago. Supposedly one of the many sacrifices to give you people your powers."

"What is this "Ray-Sphere" I keep hearing about?" I asked.

"Back about 7 years ago, a device called the "Ray-Sphere" was invented was to give hunters an easier way to kill the Grimm by giving them powers while also killing Grimm to activate them."

"That sounds awesome."

"Accept one for one thing; it killed everyone who wasn't a Bio-Terrorist; even if they were Human or Faunus. Guess Yang was an unlucky one."

"Yeah. And now Ruby thinks I'm her." I said. "Poor girl."

"She probably has been quite a bit in the past few years." Reggie said as I saw Weiss.

"Sorry. I have to go." I whispered, hanging up. The white-haired girl held a gun, from where she got it, I may never know, against her head.

"Ruby, Blake, please forgive me." She said, about to pull the trigger, but before she did, she saw me.

"What is wrong with you!?" I yelled at her, walking up and slapping the gun out of her hand. "Suicide is not the answer, no matter how hard your life is."

"You don't know." She whimpered. "I just want Yang back. You want to know what my last words to her were?" I shrugged. "Don't forget to pick my package." I actually felt myself let go of a warm tear. But she was most likely a junkie, and I wanted to slap her for becoming that. My mind conflicted, but soon, two options arose.

* * *

**Good: See inside Weiss's head, take on a temporary burden and rebuild the old Weiss while upgrading the new power.**

**Evil: Beat Weiss into obedience and take her power, then force her to find the Relays.**

* * *

**A/N: Now. Another karma choice. Make your choice in the comment section. Chao. Also, there will be no new chapter tomorrow as I have something to do after school tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cold Shoulder Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry about the delay, but I was just testing out Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Borderlands, so, sorry. Now, since you people seem to overwhelmingly like this to be a good campaign, I'm gonna keep going that route, but I'll still put the morality choices at the end of each chapter. So now, I own nothing. **

**Smoking Beauty**

I stood there, looking down on Weiss, most of the area around us iced over. "What, did this to you?" I asked, getting closer, but she just scrambled into a corner.

"St-stay away!" She yelled at me. "You aren't real!"

"Sure I am." I said calmly, gently taking her hand, as I began to poke around her head.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

** Weiss's POV**

We all fled Beacon when it happened, and I found out I was a freak soon after. I wanted nothing to do with them, but my dad had… other plans.

Instead of handing me over to the White Fang, he caged me up, and used me to threaten others into buying Dust. But that's what kept Schnee afloat; me. They threatened to unleash their freak attack dog on the masses if they the people ever stopped buying.

A few years ago, I busted out of my cage, and when I left, most of the ice I left was stained red. But I didn't care; I was free. Free to do whatever I wanted.

A few weeks after I escaped, reality began to set in; Ruby and Blake were missing, and Yang, she went onto a better place. So, I decided to lose my troubles, in the worst way.

I began getting addictions left and right, whether it be Marijuana, or even inhaling Dust, I was hooked, and I have nowhere left to turn, than the barrel of a gun.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

** Yang's POV**

I let go off her hand, and I could feel tears in my eyes, now frozen to my face due to the new power. "My god." I said, a slight quiver to my voice. "I'm… Look, I never should have poked around in-" I was cut off as the white-haired junkie hugged me tight.

"Yang!" She said, tightening her grip. I felt my spine about to break in half. "It's so good to see you!" She released me. "Nothing can stop you, huh?"

"Apparently." I shrugged. "Now. How's about we get you cleaned up?" She only gave me an excited nod and with that, I felt myself being dragged.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I sighed while I waited outside a department store bathroom, waiting for Weiss to come out. "What's keeping her?" I asked myself right as she came out. "What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing." She said, sneezing up a little Red Dust. I shot her a stern look.

"Give me the Dust. Now." I said sternly, outstretching my hand. She grunted something, handed over 3 vials of Red, which I promptly threw out the window. "None of that. It'll melt you from the inside."

"Yes Yang." She said, before I heard her mutter "buzzkill".

"Look. For my own good, as well as yours, 2 things need to be done. 1. You need a look, and 2. I'd like to be referred to as Yin from now on."

"Fine. Yin." She shrugged. "Now. If you'll excuse me, I need to find something." I gave a nod before slipping out into the alley.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Weiss joined me about an hour later, and, I didn't recognize her at first. Her once white hair had been dyed magenta, and her dress was gone, in place of a pea-green trench coat over a white tee-shirt, a magenta snowflake displayed proudly on the front. Her lower half consisted of dark magenta shorts over black stockings and combat boots.

"So? How do I look?" She asked.

"You look like you just got off the street." I retorted jokingly. "Now, let's go. I have something for us to do."

"What would that be?" She asked.

"We're destroying Schnee Dust." I said. "But first, I need to power up the power I got from you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked.

"With a single call." I said, grabbing my scroll from my pocket.

**A/N: And that should do for now. Well. You people know the drill by now. Also, I'm sorry about not giving credit where it is due in the description, but I only have 4 characters left. The cover pic was made by Dory888. May not be the same character, but it serves the purpose just fine. Anyways, go check out his/'her page, I'll see you tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Shoulder Part 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the inactivity lately, but I found Borderlands, and then its sequel, and now I wait for the Pre-Sequel, but now I'm just rambling. Due to summer approaching, you can accept more updates from yours truly, my attention span allowing. Now, the same disclaimers are still in place, so now we continue.**

**Smoking Beauty**

**Yang's POV**

As the main Schnee Dust Company building came into view, I few more questions popped into my head. Apparently, my brain wasn't satisfied happy with the romp through Weiss's brain from earlier.

"So… how did you become a junkie?" I asked awkwardly. Weiss glared at me with some annoyance and anger, like in the good old days, but that disappeared as soon as it was cast.

"They stuck me in a cage. A real cage, with the iron bars and all that." She sighed. "I had to do unspeakable things for close to 6 years." I felt myself cringe slightly, picturing an heiress to such a large company being subjected to such horrors.

"I'm… I'm sorry to hear that." I said, looking away.

"But then, I broke out, and took freedom a bit too far."

"Leading to where I found you?" She gave a nod, glancing up at the building that now lie no more than 20 feet in front of us. It was at this point I could see the now magenta-haired trembling. "What's wrong?"

"I'm-I'm not going back in there." She said, her voice shaky. "You're going to have to take the place down." I gave a nod, before being stopped one more time. "Remember; the place is still filled with Dust, and something as volatile as a sneeze will set it off."

"Well, we are trying to destroy it, right?" I remarked smugly. She didn't respond, and I entered the building through an open window.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

As I walked in, I looked around, noticing that a fine layer of dust (the stuff made of dead skin, not elemental powder) was covering almost everything in the place. _Alright. Now, what would explode the easiest? _I thought, before noticing a large bin of untouched Red Dust. _That'll do. _I moved back towards the window. "Alright Weiss, this place is gonna burn in a few minutes, But first I'm gonna see if there's anything worth salvaging from the upstairs."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" She responded.

"Look. One bad deed is acceptable every once in a while. Remember that." And with that, I moved towards the elevator on the other side of the room.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

The Schnee Dust Company building was split into two areas; the lower portion was a factory/refinery, and the upper levels were more of an office building.

As I explored the upper levels, I found a few rounds for my old weapon of choice, but not much else, that is, until I got to the big man's office; the one belonging to Mr. Schnee himself.

I entered, seeing the entire office was empty, except for a desk, and an Audio Recorder. I shrugged, and pushed the green triangle button, and the device sputtered to life.

"So, you finally came back, you little shit." Came from the recorder. "About time you grew a pair. Now, I hate to do this to you Weiss, but in about 10 seconds, the C-4 in the wall will explode, taking this whole place with it. If it kills ya, see you on the other side, kid. If not, welcome to a real Hell. And one last thing before we both go; you were the biggest and worst mistake I ever made." The voice was replaced by a gun-shot, and something splattering over the wall. I looked, seeing blood-stains over the wall behind the desk, tears filling my eyes.

_3…_

I quickly stuffed the recorder into my sweatshirt pocket and began to run.

_2…_

I fled to the stairs, knowing the elevator would arrive too late, and jumped down the spiral the stairs made.

_1…_

"I'm going out with a lot of regrets, but I don't see myself cheating death again." I sighed, leaning against a wall at the bottom of the staircase.

_0…_

I felt the wall behind me propel me forward, an unbearable pain getting me in the back. The force pushed me into another wall, exploding in my face, and knocking me out.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

"Yin… Yin… Yin!" I heard, and instantly I shot up, breathing heavily and seeing Weiss at my side.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A few hours." She shrugged. I groaned as I stood up.

"Why am I still in pain? Shouldn't I be healed by now?" The junkie shrugged.

"Maybe it was meant to kill people like us." She said. "Most likely placed by the White Fang. One last offense to my family, and meant to kill me in the process." A few tears came into my eyes. I didn't have the heart to tell Weiss what I heard her dad say on that recorder, which was still in my pocket, in one piece. "What's with the tears?"

"Just… the pain…" I lied, as the aching had been fixed by then. "Now, are you ready to get the old you back?" She gave a hesitant nod, before I noticed a faint blue glow coming from behind me, I turned, seeing a Core Relay. "How convenient." I shrugged, walking over to the Overlay and placing a hand on it. I felt the power almost instantly.

_What followed was a short montage was me freezing people in place with the firing icicles in a rapid-fire fashion at White Fang soldiers. _

I staggered back into reality, the new ice-power in hand. "Now, the adventure begins."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

We stood on a rooftop, looking down on everyone as well as another Core Relay. "I think I know what you're problem is, Weiss; you're treating Dust as a drug. If you can start using as a weapon again, your life will be back in order." She shrugged. I handed her a vial of Red. "Now, I'm gonna go down to that Core Relay down there, and I want you to cover me with that, and that alone." She nodded, and I jumped down onto the streets.

I was met almost instantly by gun-fire, and I raced towards the Relay, waiting for Weiss to cover me. My hopes finally gave out once I touched the Relay.

_The montage was that of myself producing a blizzard, and freezing things as big as an A.P.C. with it. _

I left my state, now discovering my body covered in bullet holes, and the soldiers still firing. I used the new skill to freeze them all over, and walk back to the roof, where I caught Weiss, snorting the Red I had given her.

"What did I tell you?" I asked her, more than a little annoyed.

"To cover you."

"And where was that cover?" I asked, gesturing to the several bullet holes that were healing on my body. This was followed by a few moments of silence, before she started crying. I comforted her the best I could, but there's only so much you could do when your friend's tears freeze to her face.

"Come on." I said. "We're going to try again."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

We stood a few hundred yards from another Core, and I handed Weiss another vial of Red. "Now, please; cover me." I said, rushing towards the glowing blue object, and once again, there was gun-fire that hit me constantly, and no back-up from Weiss.

I made it to the core half-dead, and felt the energy surge into me.

_The montage was of me, blinding White Fang Soldiers with snowballs in their eyes. It seemed to throw them off, leaving them vulnerable._

I came back to reality, once again riddled with healing bullet holes. I gave an annoyed sigh before using the new skill to blind the soldiers with crystalized water, after which I froze them to the ground.

I walked back to Weiss, to see that she was just inspecting the vial. _Well, it's an improvement. _I thought, leading her to the last Core location as she still observed the vial.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

We stood in an alleyway, looking at the last Core in the area. "Okay, are you sure you can cover me this time?" I asked the former-heiress. She gave a nod, gripping the vial confidently, more like 7 years ago, if she was in this situation.

I leapt from alley, and fire was diverted by Weiss, as she used the fire Dust to its fullest, giving me a chance to make it to the Core as soldiers burnt like sausages.

_ The flash-forward was that of a Karma-bomb. It showed a blizzard everyone around me, disappearing to show them all frozen to the ground. _

I staggered back into reality, to discover not a bullet hole on me, instead, fire was being diverted to Weiss. I smiled, as I walked up behind the soldiers. "That's enough." I said to Weiss, and she stopped.

I activated the Karma-Bomb, a vortex of snow surrounding all the soldiers and myself. The rest was all a blur, but when the snow subsided, all the soldiers were frozen to the ground.

I smiled smugly, before the exhaustion sank in, and I fell asleep on the ground, the clatter of something plastic the last thing I heard.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

When I awoke, Weiss looked pissed, and yet at the same time sad. "Why didn't you tell me about this!?" She screamed at me, holding up the Recorder from the rubble that was once Schnee Dust.

"I thought it would be too much for you, so I kept it from you." I said, a little guilt setting in as I said it.

"Do you think it's a nice feeling? Knowing that you weren't supposed to exist? To know that your "dad" was going to kill you? To know you were never really loved?"

"That last one was a lie." I said. "You have us; the people you once called your team." I could see a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"You know what; thanks for what you've done for me, but I think I need some time to sort myself out." She said, before launching herself away with a series of ice pillars.

I heaved a small sigh as I watched her go. It made me feel hollow, but at the same time, good. "I helped her." I nodded, before walking away.

**Cold Shoulder: Complete**

**Paragon Rank achieved**

**A/N: Well, that should do it. I really hoped you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry about the large update gap. That won't happen again. So, do the usual business, and, Chao.**


	7. Chapter 7: Smoke and Shock Part 1

**A/N: I've been racking my mind for the plot of this chapter for so long, that… I just have no idea. All I know is, I need to do it now before I lose it. So, I don't own anything in regard to copyright. Yeah.**

**Smoking Beauty**

**Yang's POV**

I only had a few minutes to a nearby chimney to get my natural powers back before I was contacted by Reggie. "What is it Reggie?"

"I just thought that you might like to know that one of your sister's old teammates didn't become a bio- I mean, conduit." He said, his voice a bit weak and trembly.

"You know where Blake is?" I asked. "Wow you people work fast."

"It's nothing really. 'Red' is on her way to the same place. Just follow her, and you'll get there in no time."

"Thanks Reg." I said, putting my scroll in its designated spot, just in time to see Ruby fly over my head. "Wait up!" I yelled to her, but she didn't slow down.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I followed Ruby over several rooftops, until we reached a hospital that I swear wasn't in the place it was before. I guess that's what happens in 7 years; change.

We entered, to see the waiting room packed, with almost no wall showing.

"Excuse me. We're here to see Ms. Belladonna." Ruby said, to the person at the front desk, no idea what 'it' looked like, as there.

"She's in the quarantine area. Only medical officials are allowed in."

"Listen buddy. If my sister's friend is dying, she is going to see her. Do I make myself clear?" I said, finally managing to make it through the crowd to my sister. Finally I saw the person behind the desk. He was nothing too special, just some sickly looking guy in white.

"Look. I can't make exceptions, just because your sister wants to see her sick friend."

"Why the hell not?!" My temper was starting to flare, and apparently, so were my powers, as my fingers began to smoke on their own.

"Because she might catch what's going around." The guy said. "Some of the D.U.P people have begun calling it the 'Ray-Field Disease'. No idea why."

"Let us through god dammit!" I practically shouted, the smoke on my hand a lot more visible.

"Um. Yin. You may want to calm down." Ruby cautioned. I could hear the murmurs spreading like wildfire, and, quite ironically, that's what the desk burst into a few moments later.

"Well, I think we can find our way by ourselves. Come on Ruby." I said, walking nervously towards a nearby elevator in a nearby hallway, but then stopping as I felt the cold metal of a gun's barrel pressed against the back of my head. "One of those days I guess." I sighed, braking into a mad-dash towards a flight of stairs on the far end of the hallway, bullets flying by me and occasionally into my back, my powers fixing the wounds almost instantly.

I made it to the stairs that were arranged in more of a spiral fashion than anything else. With what I assumed was the White Fang behind me, I took a brief look behind me to see if Ruby was following. My gut told me to go back for her. The gunshots said otherwise as I began running up the stairs.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I kept running until I reached a floor with a sign that, instead of having a number, had the cliché symbol for 'hazardous'. I entered, making sure to close the door behind me. I could hear the footsteps continuing upward as I looked around the room; nothing but cots, and people on cots. I looked around, and fortunately, Blake was near the front.

"Blake!" I cheered quietly. She turned to look at me, and something was really wrong; she was paler than usual, and her eyes were glazed over to the point that she no longer had pupils.

"Who are you?" She said weakly as I moved towards her.

"You… you don't recognize me?" I asked. "It's me, Yang. Remember?" I saw her nose twitch and her eyes light up the best they could.

"It is you." She said, giving me a weak smile. "Nice to see death hasn't stopped you."

"Wow. Didn't know you had a sense of humor." I retorted with a smirk.

"It's one of the only things I have left." She sighed, letting out a loud cough.

"Is there… anything I can do for you?" I asked. She pointed towards a large concrete structure off in the direction of the docks.

"Tear Brooke a new one, for me." She said. I gave a nod. Her body went limp, her eyelids closed. She was gone, and I had promise to hold up.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I walked towards the large building of concrete that had appeared over the water near the harbor. It looked like a lot of the buildings in Vale, but it was missing quite a few walls and was ABOVE THE WATER.

Anyways, as I got closer to it, I could see Brooke through one of the missing walls. I smirked, seeing this as an 'easier than expected' situation. I began to scale the walls, and thought, _'Where are all the people trying to shoot at me?' _I just brushed it off and continued climbing.

Just as I was about to make it to the floor Brooke was on, I could feel my arm sinking into the wall. I looked at my arms to see that I was up to my elbows and knees in concrete, pain silently filling my appendages.

"Nice to see that Ms. Belladonna had a good idea." Brooke said as he looked down on me. "Now, make yourself comfortable. You're not moving for quite a while." Despite what he said, I continued to struggle to no avail.

"Dammit!" I yelled to no one. With nowhere to go, I decided to look around, and noticed that Delsin was right next to me, no more than 10 feet away. "Hey."

"Yin? Why are you stuck to a wall?" Delsin asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Touché."

"So, why are you here?"

"Red's being held here. I thought I could get her out, but then this happened. You?"

"I'm on a mission to fulfil the wish of a dead friend."

"Nice."

"So, you have any ideas on how to get us out of this?"

"Actually. Yes." He looked down, as did I, and what I saw was a man with short black hair and a tan colored jacket with a rocket launcher.

"Who is that?"

"That is Reggie." With those words, a rocket began moving towards us, aimed at the spot between us. The blast managed to destroy the bindings on the right side of my body and crack the left shackles enough to free them from the wall. The opposite was true for Delsin though.

"Thank you Reggie!" I yelled to him.

"I'll cover you guys! Move quickly!" We did, or we tried with concrete still weighing down half our bodies.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

It took us about 3 minutes to reach the very top of the structure, where Reggie was waiting for us. To this day, I'm still unsure on how he managed to reach the top, but I figure it was better to just not question it.

The top of the building looked like a large arena with a large floating stone that held Ruby and Weiss.

"This seems… familiar…" I said, my head starting to hurt again as I moved closer to Delsin's older brother.

"I'm out of rockets. So, we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way." He said, motioning towards a pedestal. I placed my concreted-hand on it and he brought the butt of his rocket launcher down on the stone, cracking it open.

"Alright. Let's you guys down!" I said, beginning to fire balls of ash at the stone. Delsin joined me, and we managed to get Ruby free. "Now everyone. Shoot at Weiss."

"You people are real friends!" The magenta-dyed haired girl yelled at us as we fired.

"Stop now!" I heard yelled as I saw concrete incase Ruby and Reggie's feet. I looked, to see Augustus Brooke. It then dawned me that this was the first time I had seen him in full lighting. He had a white trenchcoat, slicked back orange hair, and green eyes.

"Leave them alone you f*cking bastard!" I shouted at Brooke. "What have they done to you!?"

"Wait. I know him." Ruby said. "He's-" It was at this point the large rock that served as the prison only Weiss at this time began to drop, destroying the platform, causing the 4 of us (Me, Ruby, Delsin, and Reggie) to fall, with Delsin and I clinging the platform, and Ruby and Reggie clinging to us respectively. What Delsin and I didn't realize was that the concrete infection as I called it was travelling up the siblings' body.

"You gotta let me go Yang!" Ruby said. "Before this stuff gets to you."

"I can't do that to you! I'm not going to let you drown!"

"Just know that I've always been proud to call you my sister, even if we don't share the same last name." By now, the concrete had overtaken most of Ruby's body.

"Don't let go! I can do this!"

"I love you sis." She let go, and I screamed as my mind worked frantically to think of something to save her, but nothing came, and as I saw Ruby's body splash into the water below, I looked to Delsin, who looked even more devastated than I did.

We both got back up onto the roof. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at Brooke.

"I'm… sorry for your loss, Ms. Xiao Long. Usually Ms. Belladonna's plans go better than this. I can't say the same for you Mr. Rowe." Brooke said. I could see the anger on Delsin's face.

"He's all yours." I said with a sad smile. "Have fun." I slumped to my knees as Delsin ran off to take on the head of the White Fang.

_How? How could Blake do this to us? _I thought. _I thought we were her friends._

"**Smoke and Shock Part 1": Mission complete**

**IIII**

**A/N: Well... that just happened. But anyways, follow, favorite and review, and remember one thing; I wrote this in 4 hours starting at 2 in the morning, so if I made any major mistakes, I'm sorry. **


End file.
